1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an inert gas welder conversion into a metal cutting apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Previous Art
The invention herein is in an attachment for a mig or inert gas welder replacing the conventional nozzle of the welder hose with a nozzle which adapts the welder to become a metal cutting apparatus and increases the velocity of air passing therethrough sufficiently to blow away the cut metal residue.
A conventional welder does not have the capability of cutting metal and conversely a like metal cutting apparatus is not adapted for welding purposes.
It is a very helpful convenience for a welding apparatus to be adaptable for use as both a welding and a metal cutting apparatus.
Known in the art is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,345 to R. M. Vaillancourt which discloses an arc welder provided with an air stream whereby the electrode gouges the metal. Also in U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,306 to E. W. Olds there is disclosed an arc welder in which an electrode gouges metal and gas of sufficient velocity is provided to blow away the molten metal.
It is desirable to provide an inert gas welder with a nozzle which in connection with the conventional flux core wire used for welding can be used to cut metal, not gouge it, and the nozzle increases the velocity of an air stream to blow away the flashings of the cut metal.